Trinity Something Wicca Goes This Way Again
by KikiJuanita
Summary: This is my version of a spin off, called Trinity. With Wyatt, Chris and Melinda taking over the demon fighting and all things Charmed. Please read and let me know what you think!


DISCLAIMER: So I don't own Charmed or any of the characters in anyway shape or form. It would be cool if I did though! :)

I will however say that I do own the names that I will later use for the cousins, with the exception of Henry Jnr.

Anyway this is an idea that I have had basically since season 6 finished...and have sort of been tinkering with it ever since then.

I have it also that even though Melinda is two years younger then Chris, that she has whitelighter powers, and how that came about is explained in the story.

But please let me know what you think, and I will try and post more of it later.

Thanks Kiki. xx

2029. An old style colonial house, sat among other old style colonial houses. But there was something special about one certain house. It was magic, or a least the home of magic people. Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, who lived in the house, had called their three children to come over in order to talk to them about something. Twenty six year old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and twenty four year old Christopher Perry Halliwell, both orbed into the living room, where there parents were, both sitting in the chairs. Both boys stood at just over six foot, Wyatt took more after Leo, with blonde hair, and his calm cool headed nature, Chris, who had brown hair, took more after Piper, slightly neurotic, and sometimes hot headed. "Hi mom, dad" said Chris. "Hey" said Wyatt. "Hey you two" said Piper. "What did you need to see us about?" asked Wyatt. "Let's wait for your sister okay" said Leo. "Late, as usual" said Chris. "No, I'm not" said twenty two year old Melinda Prudence Halliwell orbing in, and punching Chris. "Hey" said Chris. Melinda glared at him. "That's enough of that, thank you" said Piper, looking at her three magical children. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were all half witch, half whitelighters, having inherited both their parents, magical abilities. All of three of them had the ability to orb and heal, a trait they had gotten from Leo's side, and each of them had powers that they had gotten from their mother's side of the family, the witch side. Wyatt, had the ability of telekinesis, projection, combustion, premonition and telepathy. Chris, who always complained that he got short changed in the power department, had the ability of telekinesis, telepathy and projection, and Melinda, had the powers of freezing, combustion, telepathy and empathy. The fact that Melinda had the power to orb though was something that was a puzzle to them all. Leo hadn't been a whitelighter when Melinda was born, and the only logical explanation that they could really find was that somehow there was whitelighter residuals in Piper from her other two pregnancies which had resulted in Melinda getting the powers. Something which she thought was rather awesome, since she was infact in every way like her brothers. "So what was the big urgent thing that we had to come here for?" asked Melinda, who like Chris had brown hair, but slightly lighter in color, due to the numerous dye jobs she had done over the years, including blonde, and wasn't as tall as her brothers coming in at around five foot ten, she was generally the peace maker of the family, but also sometimes the stirrer of it as well. "Sit down" said Piper, indicating to the couch. "Okay, seriously you can't ground us, we don't even live here anymore" said Wyatt, as he sat down on the couch. Chris sat down on the opposite end and Melinda wedged herself in the middle. "But you know it would be fun to see you ground them" said Melinda. "Shut up" said Chris. "Make me" said Melinda. Chris went to do something magical and Piper loudly cleared her throat. The three of them looked at her. "Do it Christopher, and I will ground you" said Piper. Wyatt and Melinda laughed. "And the both of you as well" said Leo. "Sorry" said Wyatt, Chris and Melinda in unison. "So why are we here?" asked Wyatt. "Besides getting told off for being trouble as usual" said Melinda. Piper looked at Leo. "Well your father and I have been talking, and one of the things that we realised that without the three of you here, this house is way too big for us" said Piper. "You're not thinking of selling it are you?" asked Chris. "No of course not" said Leo. "We were thinking that the three of you could move in here, and that your dad and I are could move into an apartment or something a little smaller" said Piper. "Please tell me you're kidding" said Melinda. "Yeah mom" said Chris. "Your father and I think it would be good if the three of you lived here together, and took over the magic side more permanently" said Piper. "Permanently?" asked Melinda. "The demons and everything else?" asked Wyatt. Piper looked at him and nodded her head. "Well your aunts and I can't do it forever, one day you're going to have to take over, you and your cousins" said Piper. "We already have places that we live in though" said Wyatt. "Yeah, and there is no way that you can expect me to live with these two, they're slobs and their place smells like sweat socks" said Melinda, who had just graduated from college six months prior and moved back to San Francisco from Chicago. "Better then smelling like all those oils and candles that you burn in your place" said Chris. "Well if there was a sweat one, I'm sure you guys would have it at your place" said Melinda. "And you're messy as well, you can never find anything, you always forget where you put things" said Wyatt. "No, I don't" said Melinda. Chris laughed. "Oh you find that funny Christopher" said Melinda. Chris looked at her. "Sure do Minnie" said Chris, using Melinda's childhood nickhame. "Don't call me that" said Melinda. "Minnie "said Chris. Melinda glared at him. Wyatt started to laugh. "Shut up Wyatt" said Chris and Melinda together. "I wasn't doing anything" said Wyatt. "Yeah right" said Chris. Wyatt looked at him. "Mel's the one who started it" said Wyatt. "I did not" said Melinda. "Oh did too" said Wyatt. Leo put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. They stopped arguing and looked at him. "This is why we think the three of you need to live together, in order to work together, you're going to have to get along better" said Leo. "We get along just fine" said Melinda. "Right, you do. And when I moved in with Prue and Phoebe after Grams died, we got along fine, but after living together we got along like sisters, like the Charmed ones" said Piper. "We're not the Charmed ones though" said Chris. "Well you are Charmed, and you're going to have to get use to that" said Leo. "And in a way the three of you are way more powerful then your aunts and I are ever going to be" said Piper. "Well I am at least" said Wyatt. "Oh yeah, we just rub that in again, that you're the most powerful" said Chris. "It's true" said Wyatt. "You can still not be annoyed that you only have three powers compared to me and Wyatt having four each" said Melinda. "Yeah I can be and I am" said Chris. "And I have five powers" said Wyatt. Melinda looked at Wyatt and then at Chris who rolled rolled his eyes. Melinda laughed. "Seriously mom, we can't all live together, here. You remember what it was like when we were younger" said Chris. "Yes, don't remind me" said Piper, looking at Leo and smiling. "Well the three of you are going to have to get use to each other again" said Leo. "We really don't have a choice in this do we?" asked Wyatt. "No, not really" replied Piper. "Fine, just as long as these two nimrods promise me that they are not going to make my life hell" said Melinda. "Us, make your life hell?" asked Chris. "I think you mean you make our life hell" said Wyatt. "Yeah, there's a reason you live on your own" said Chris. "Yeah, so I don't have to live with the brothers dork" said Melinda. Piper cleared her throat loudly. "Do I have to cast a spell on the three on you to make you get along?" she asked. "No mom" said Chris. "Good" said Piper. "So, if we live here, you'll live where?" asked Melinda. "Well your father and I will look at getting an apartment" said Piper. "You can have ours" said Wyatt. "They would have to scrub it from top to bottom to get the sweat smell out" said Melinda. Leo laughed slightly. "What about mine mom, it's got a really good kitchen" said Melinda. "Well in all truthfulness, I have always liked your apartment, it's got a nice homey feel to it" said Piper. "It's your if you want it" said Melinda. Piper nodded. "Sounds like a plan then" said Leo. "Okay, so when do move?" asked Wyatt. "As soon as you want" said Piper. "_I vote for never_" said Chris. "_Me too_" said Melinda with a smile, and looked at Chris. Chris looked at her also and nodded. "Mom, they're doing it again" said Wyatt, looking at Chris and Melinda. "Doing what?" asked Piper, looking at Wyatt and then Chris and Melinda. "_Get out of my mind Wyatt_" said Melinda. "_Mine too_" said Chris. "Well stop then" said Wyatt. "Okay, both of you stop with the telepathic thing" said Leo, looking at Chris and Melinda. "Oh come on that's so not fair, it's him too" said Chris, pointing to Wyatt. Melinda nodded. "We'll start moving this weekend" said Piper, standing up. "Do you think you guys can get all your stuff organised before then" said Leo. "Sure" said Wyatt. "Okay, I'm going to start packing up my kitchen stuff" said Piper, going to walk into the kitchen. "Need any help mom?" asked Chris. "No, I got it peanut" said Piper. "Mom" said Chris, as Melinda and Wyatt burst into laughter. "_Peanut_" said Wyatt. Melinda laughed. "_This is going to be a nightmare_" said Wyatt. "_Oh you got that right_" said Chris. i"_Peanut_" said Melinda, and laughing out loud as well as in her mind. Chris punched her. "Oww" said Melinda. "I heard that" he said, out loud. "Yeah, well you were meant to" said Melinda. Chris glared at her. "I'll be at my apartment, packing if anyone wants me" said Melinda and started to orb out. "Yeah, don't count on it" said Chris. "Bite me Chris" said Melinda, as she orbed out completley. "Melinda and Christopher Halliwell, don't make me ground you" said Piper and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "I give it a month before mom and dad seperate the three of us" said Wyatt. Chris looked at him. "Two weeks" said Chris. Wyatt laughed. "See you dad, we'll be back later" said Wyatt, looking at Leo. "Bye guys" said Leo. "Bye dad" said Chris. Wyatt and Chris orbed out of the manor, and Leo laughed to himself and then headed to the kitchen to help Piper pack up.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
